


Just tired

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [25]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt Leo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don’t know what this is, Leo Angst, concerned piper, kind of disassociation I guess, me projecting my experiences on Leo Valdez 2020, platonic, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Leo sometimes gets into these kinds of moods.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Series: Percy Jackson one-shots :p [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701808
Kudos: 122





	Just tired

**Author's Note:**

> So I don’t know what I’d consider this. This is based off of what happened to me today kind of, I’m not going to call it disassociation because that’s not what it is or was but I don’t know. I’ve felt odd all day so I decided to project on Leo again. Enjoy.

Piper found him in the engine room.

Leo was staring at the machine in front of him, completely unmoving. His hands which were normally always fiddling with something were still. That’s when Piper knew something was wrong.

“Leo?” Piper asked, putting her hand on Leo’s shoulder. He regarded her with a glassy eyed unfocused stare. For a second Piper feared that the eidolons were back. But they had sworn on the Styx not to return, and Leo had trapped them in machines. 

Leo blinked a few times but still didn’t seem to register what was around him, “hey, Pipes.” His voice was quiet and Piper barely heard him.

“Are you okay Leo?”

“Sure,” Leo said, he still barely moved, “of course.”

“You don’t seem very okay,” Piper crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“I’m just… tired,” he finally looked over at her. He looked tired and there was a bit of sadness and emptiness in his eyes. He turned back to what he was staring at.

“Well…” Piper rocked back and forth on her heels, “I came down here to tell you that it’s time for dinner.”

“Okay,” Leo said. But made no attempt to move.

“Come on, we should get up there,” Piper urged, using a bit of charmspeak. Leo’s hands twitched and he looked up at her again.

“Right…” he slowly stood up, “right.”

He followed Piper sluggishly to the mess hall where everyone else was. At the very least Piper expected him to at least try to put on some sort of act or fake smile. He did none of that.

Leo still had the same vacant, not quite there expression on his face.

Piper wanted to say something, to ask if he was alright, but she felt that she would just get the same answer as before. Or no answer at all.

Leo sat down in his seat, promptly ignoring the rest of the crew trying to talk to him. Jason looked up at Piper, concern written on his face.

“What’s up with him?” Jason whispered as Piper sat down.

“I don’t know,” Piper responded glumly.

Leo didn’t say anything for a long time, just staring down at the table. At least he was eating though.

Then, Leo blinked a few times and looked up slowly, there was still a vacant look in his eyes but it was fading slightly. He looked like he had just woken up from a deep sleep. He started talking a bit more too.

Piper wanted to ask him about it after dinner but as soon as he could wrap things up, he left the room and darted off somewhere in the ship. A look on his face saying not to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don’t know what this was but I just wanted to get it out on paper (screen idk). I’m not going to call it anything in worries of offending anyone because it’s nothing serious. Anyway, thanks for reading this short little fic. I love you all.


End file.
